Lazos Inesperados
by flor de nogal negro
Summary: Los lazos entre los sujetos cambian, en el mundo mágico, esto también sucede. No hay Amortentia, ni promesas de amor eterno que puedan frenar lo que sucede cuando surgen lazos inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

__Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y nombres que puedan resultarte conocidos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_Capítulo 1: Noticias nuevas, lazos rotos._

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. ¡Dios santo, lo mataría! No podía dormir si en el piso inferior Harry cantaba, eran solo las nueve de la mañana. Recién ahí se dio cuenta, ¿Harry cantando? Bajó rápidamente a la cocina de la madriguera, y ahí lo encontró. Harry se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación canturreando un tema de las brujas de Macbeth mientras en una esquina Ginny se contenía las carcajadas al verlo.

Se acerco a su amiga y la sacó del trance dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¿qué diablos sucede Ginny? ¿Qué hechizo has usado con él? Sabes bien que no puedes usar un Imperius solo por diversión! Harry no es una marioneta.

-Tranquila Hermione, tenía una noticia para él y como no sabía cómo decírsela, le coloque algo de felix felicis en el desayuno y luego de decirle que estoy embarazada y que Ron vendría mañana se puso a cantar, creo que realmente está feliz. Fuera de lo que produce la poción, claro- Contestó tranquilamente Ginny, como quien no está hablando en serio.

-¿Felix felicis? Es muy difícil de preparar seguro utilizaste el libro de Snape…- de repente lo notó, esa mañana estaba muy despistada- ¡Ginny estas embarazada! ¡Por Merlín, darle la poción a Harry fue perfecto!- gritó abalanzándose a abrazarla.

-Perdóname, es una gran sorpresa Hermione, pero en realidad la primera en saberlo fue Luna,-comentó la pelirroja mientras alejaba objetos de valor del paso de Harry el cual ahora danzaba simpáticamente, rompiendo todo lo que chocaba en su baile- Según ella, lo descubrió por que unos duendecillos se lo dijeron en sueños, pero estoy segura que me oyó hablando con Ron.

Ante el nombre de Ron, Hermione tomó asiento, llevaba semanas sin saber nada de él, toda la familia Weasley, a excepción de Ginny, se había ido de vacaciones Rumania y aunque Ron no lo dijera, solo había aceptado ir porque estaba enfadado con ella.

– Y ayer hable con Ron…- continuó Ginny sacándola de sus pensamientos- necesitaba saber cómo decírselo a Harry, tenía miedo de que se escondiera bajo su capa de invisibilidad por un buen tiempo. Ya sabes, Harry puede ser el mejor novio del mundo y hace dos años que estamos juntos, pero esto es algo inesperado, no sabía qué hacer. Mi hermano por su parte, me grito durante varias horas y luego de amenazar con que si Harry no se hacía cargo él mismo le haría un Crucio, me propuso lo de la poción.

-Fue una buena idea- reconoció Hermione apartando su indomable cabello que caía sobre su rostro mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, ya que de repente no se sentía nada bien.- Yo por mi parte te felicito, y sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo pero, si no te molesta, ahora preferiría ir a darme una ducha, me has dejado en estado de shock.

-Está bien Hermione, luego te contaré el resto, ahora voy a llevar a Harry afuera, olvidé desgnomizar el jardín, y tal vez con su euforia sea más fácil -respondió tomando a su novio por los hombros, el cual se agacho a besar su vientre y salió tras ella con cara de embobado.

Hermione estaba cerca de las escaleras cuando escuchó a Ginny gritarle que había una carta para ella sobre la mesa. La tomó y se alejo lentamente reconociendo de inmediato el color del sobre. Tiempo atrás, un sobre verde podía ser para ella un motivo de felicidad ahora era solo culpa y recuerdos de un momento mejor.

Subió lentamente a su habitación, la de los mellizos en realidad, y abrió el sello. Solo había una pequeña nota dentro:

"Hermione, seguro ya te has enterado la noticia de Ginny, voy a estrangular a Harry cuando lo vea. Te escribo porque mi madre me pidió que recordaras que debes comprar polvos Flú lo antes posible, te ha dejado unos knuts bajo la recordadora. Aunque nosotros volvamos mañana sabes cómo se pone si no se hace lo que nos pide. Por cierto, una última cosa: se que no te he hablado en mucho tiempo, pero cuando llegue quiero que tengamos la conversación que nos debemos, quiero saber que sucedió, no seguiré esperando y no acepto excusas"

Ron-

Unas enormes lágrimas cayeron sobre las últimas palabras. Ahí estaba, ese era el fin de todo. Ron quería saber, pero Hermione solo sentía miedo. Debería reconocer el porqué de haberlo abandonado, de por qué no respondió sus cartas. Tal vez pudiese intentarlo, pero Ron solo tenía la variedad de emociones de una cucharita de té. El nunca entendería como ella, su amor, había desaparecido por unos fríos ojos grises y un hermoso cabello platinado.


	2. Finales tristes y Esperanzas

_Capítulo 2: Finales tristes y Esperanzas._

Aquella verdad, la que Hermione no quería aceptar, nunca la abandonaría. Habían sido demasiados meses oscuros y muchos con luz también, pero al final, siempre quedaba la oscuridad. No podía recordar cuál era el punto de comienzo de ese momento de su vida. Tal vez fuese solo el hecho del fin de la guerra contra quien no debe ser nombrado, tal vez fue el día que comenzó su misión en tierras lejanas. No quería recordar exactamente todo, pero debía hacerlo...

Hacia exactamente dos años del día en que el señor tenebroso había sido derrotado, 730 días desde el momento en que habían terminado de destruir todos los pedacitos del alma de Voldemort. Se veía venir un tiempo de paz, donde toda la población mágica recuperaría su felicidad y cada uno de ellos podría cumplir su destino.

Un día después de la guerra, Hermione debió despedirse de sus amigos. Ron y Harry se veían tan cansados y extenuados como ella, la madurez les pesaba sobre los hombros, pero este verano era el descanso merecido. Harry se dirigía a la madriguera donde los miembros que quedaban de la Orden del Fénix habían organizado un gran festejo y luego a la mansión Black a quitar todos los maleficios y secretos que poseía. Harry solo quería que ese lugar no tuviese memorias de la guerra. Ron accedió a acompañarlo, pero solo porque Ginny iba con Harry y el no dejaría a su hermana sola, pero tras eso también estaba el hecho de que Hermione se iba.

Ella debía buscar a sus padres, ver si estaban bien, aunque era imposible que ellos reconocieran a su hija, la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos desde Mc Gonagall quizás. _Obliviate..._ sólo una palabra bastó para salvar a sus padres, pero también le costó demasiado, su única familia ahora eran los Weasley y Harry. Aunque con Teddy Lupin en la familia todo brillaba. El ahijado de Harry iba a ser feliz entre todos ellos, de eso estaba segura. Lo sabía desde que vió su cabello tornarse azul cuando Molly lo mecía entre lágrimas. Harry ya se había mudado a la madriguera, habían tenido que echar al poltergeist del desván para ello, pero el niño que vivió no podía tomar a su cargo a un recién nacido así que los Weasley tomaron a todos bajo su manto. Inclusive el lugar vacío de la mesa que había quedado sin Fred poco a poco iba comenzando a hacerse más sutil. Aunque todas las noches se podía ver a George arrojar algún juguete de los suyos al cielo solo por recordarlo, el regreso de Percy al hogar estaba suturando heridas. Muchos habían caído, pero se avecinaba un tiempo de paz.

Este ultimo pensamiento saco a Hermione de su sueño, tomó sus cosas y bajo en la estación de Gloucestershire. Estaba segura que sus padres estaban por allí, su madre amaba escribir, y en ese lugar se rumoreaba que nacían grandes escritoras. Además, el señor Weasley había logrado localizarlos después de un arduo trabajo. Antes de salir a recorrer el lugar decidió entrar en una posada a descansar. Estaba agotada, pero antes de dormir le envió una lechuza a Ron. Extrañaba muchísimo a su amigo. Pero Ron no era simplemente su amigo, después de siete años juntos desde el día en que lo vio haciendo un hechizo que no existía, había descubierto que Ron era mucho más para ella que un amigo. Tal vez influyó el hecho del romance con Lavender, pero no importaba. Ron ahora era su... ¿cómo decirlo? Su gran amor, era un hombre valiente que siempre la había cuidado y aunque no fuese el mejor mago, si era un buen guardián de Quidditch y había demostrado ser muy valiente.

Recordando las primeras pruebas de Quidditch de Ron, recordó también a Viktor. No sabía nada de él desde la boda de Bill y Fleur, y ni siquiera había logrado despedirse apropiadamente. Aprovechando el hecho de que los celos de Ron no estaban a su alrededor, le envió una carta a Viktor también, quería saber que era de él y cómo estaba la comunidad mágica allí en Bulgaria.

Ya era tarde cuando Hermione logró dormirse, en su mente rondaban recuerdos del día anterior cuando se despedía en el andén. Su beso de despedida con Ron, la imagen de Harry abrazando a Ginny sin pudor y radiante de felicidad, Neville y Luna jugando con el pequeño Teddy, y de fondo, cosa que antes Hermione no había notado, una cabellera platinada alejándose.

Notas de la autora:

De una de las mejores personas que he conocido, mi amiga _Sabaana_ he robado el color de cabello que Teddy adopta cuando está feliz.

No sé si lo habrán notado, pero Gloucestershire es el lugar donde nació nuestra reina, J.K. Rowling.

Vuelvo pronto!


End file.
